


Protocol Gone Wrong

by YandereFoeYay



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Gyro needs an adult, M/M, Make Outs, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Mad Ducktor, but also his usual trolly creepy self Mad Ducktor, could be interpreted differently, i see it that way anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/pseuds/YandereFoeYay
Summary: Mad Ducktor decided to give our sweet scientist a visit after breaking out of the supercell.Gyro is the one person Ducktor has any positive feeling for and is fed up with Scrooge and Papernik taking advantage of him, even though Gyro would disagree for the most part.Then he lets Gyro in on how he feels about him





	Protocol Gone Wrong

The Mad Ducktor had landed at the supercell and was already being escorted by armed guards. 

A maniacal grin permanently on his face Ducktor was a mix of evilly joyful and annoyed. Joyful knowing his escape was already won with the paper clip in hand and at seeing his good half, annoyed at seeing not only Scrooge but the loathsome nitwit of a hero who seemed to think he was simply the best for capturing him. Please as if the hero would have won if anything but dumb luck was on his side. A mind as great as his wouldn’t be defeated otherwise. 

His other half strode up to him looking mightily pleased with himself, so adorable, Mad Ducktor couldn’t resist teasing him, after all it was so easy. 

“Gyro Darling! I bet you did all this for free” he loved the nickname he gave the other, it always amused him to see his reaction, his cocky smile turned to flustered frown but quickly composed himself. 

“Soley for the pleasure of seeing you in the cold!” He replied smile back on his face. Ducktors smirk grew slightly bigger, knowing the other didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. All talk no bite. 

Time to go even further, he’s practically asking for it. 

As they arrived in his cell, pffftt what a joke, he took the time to remind Gyro of their similar thought process first to startle him and then put the final nail in the coffin that was now Gyros confidence 

“I saw a tent! You’re staying the night, aren’t you? Just the two of us tonight, how romantic! Maybe I’ll pay you a visit?” He winked flirtatiously directly at him to further his point. 

Gyro’s face flushed and it definitely wasn’t the colds fault, he backed up a step almost bumping into papernik, his face contorted in panic

“EXCUSE ME?!?!” He spluttered. 

Thankfully that was when Papernik turned him to face him 

“Calm down! He’s trying to make you nervous to you reveal more! It’ll be better if you go now” He watched the exchange with a dark grin on his face, staring right at Gyro, he looked a lovely shade of cherry red still. The avenger was half right, but only half, he decided he was going to make good on his statement. 

The moment he was alone with the hero disinterest and bother crossed his face, barley listening to the tiny braggart from his seat, until the mention of Scrooge using his incarceration as a financial opportunity, his blood began to boil, his beak contorted into a snarl. 

“Grrr it’s not enough for them to exploit my Gyro!? That stingy old man has to make a profit off me too!” 

The hero, left in a ‘Victory’ walk, smile on his beak, not really processing what he had just said, stating he atleast he can’t hurt anyone anymore, and that he’ll wait for little helper outside. How could one person be so wrong? 

Finally with him gone, he could put his plan into action. With his supreme intellect he could easily reprogram little helper to do his bidding and help him get to his beloved father. 

It was nightfall when he walked out of the cell, all the others gone, except for one. He hoped a laser would substitute for flowers, he laughed to himself. 

He heard Gyro finish his transmission with Papernik, just before he barged him, bragging about his tiny companion was now his underling and how he escaped unnoticed, all the while steadily edging closer to his counterpart, who was in shock saying how impossible this was. Silly Gyro, he should know how capable he really is, just like he does about him. 

“Helper be a dear and zip up the tent and hold the laser, I want to have an intimate talk with your ‘father’”. He turned his half lidded gaze back towards his defenceless other half who had backed up all the way to the tent wall. Like a little caged bunny, how precious. 

“Well Darling I kept my word didn’t I? So at the very least you can’t call me a liar. I do wonder though, for someone so smart why didn’t you at the very least request some guards?” 

He was only a step away now, far to close for comfort in Gyros case. He tried to stand with his back straight even though he was terrified, the man was a lunatic, he could do any sort of horrible thing to him. 

“I had full confidence in my abilities when I built this supercell, and I know soon that you’ll be back in it soon anyway thanks to Papernik, complete with upgrades and no little helper to mess with” he put on a brave face, meeting his intense gaze. 

His evil grin turned to an angry scowl at hearing that buffoons name. Didn’t Gyro see that he was just using him?! Using his sweet giving nature against him just to get free tech?! It sickened him. 

Gyro swallowed thickly at the sudden change in mood, his panic rising, sweat starting to gather on his forehead, despite the low temperature. He saw the Ducktor’s hand rise and closed his eyes in preparation of being struck. It never came and instead he felt the hand slide under his chin and pull his face closer to the others. He opened them to see their beaks were almost touching and the Ducktor had an unreadable expression on his face.

“They both disgust me.” 

“W-what?” 

“The way they treat you, the penny pincher and the clownish hero.” 

Gyro opened his mouth to defend them, but stopped when the other slightly shook his head. He was in control. 

“You must have noticed by now sweetling, how most of what I do is for you, even if you don’t want it. Every scheme against them has been done when I’ve found out they’ve mistreated you.”

Gyro couldn’t dispute that, the fact that the Mad Ducktor even exists is because of Scrooge overworking him for little to no pay. But he knew they were good people at heart so he still works for/with them. 

And he was about to make this known but was abruptly stopped by the other letting out a small sigh, then start gently rubbing their beaks together. His eyes staring right into his own, pupils dilated. 

“It’s make me feel so protective over you, My Gyro” he whispered so only Gyro could hear it, even though the only other one here was little helper. 

His hand was cupping his cheeks now, thumb running softly over the feathers. Gyro was frozen with shock, his face bright red. His brain unable to process any of the events happening. 

Ducktor let a smile grace his beak, who knew when he’d get the next chance to be alone with his darling again? Might aswell make it count right? 

He wrapped his other arm around Gyros waist and pulled him flush against him. 

Then kissed him with built up passion he didn’t know he had. It felt glorious! 

Like some deep primal part of him had yearned for this for a long time, but he had subconsciously suppressed it. His first hand moved into Gyros soft hair, holding the back of his head so he could not move away. 

Gyro couldn’t even try to push him away, his arms were trapped between their bodies. Plus it was getting difficult to breath. Why was this happening?! His head was spinning. 

After what felt like minutes they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Ducktor smiling, pleased with himself and the event. Gyro was a mess, he looked lovely in his arms, hair messy, flushed and most importantly his. No one else’s. No interruptions. 

Then a cheeky thought crossed his mind, one that would please him greatly and further his plans. 

He leaned in right next to Gyros ear and whispered 

“You look beautiful, but you’d look even better with your clothes off, remove them” 

Gyro fainted right there. Mad Ducktor let out a insane laugh at the reaction. 

He scooped him up in his arms, and turned in little helpers direction, who was currently wondering if he could have his memory of this wiped. 

“We won’t be making our leave until tomorrow, so go and recharge” 

He did just that. 

Ducktor looked down at his beloved and then towards the sleeping bag on the floor. 

He didn’t need his clothes till tomorrow and there was no need for his Gyro to be getting frost bite, he slid them both under the cover, having Gyro sleep on his chest, head tucked under his chin. 

He sighed happily, arms wrapped around his darling. He drifted off and dreamt of destroying Papernik the next day.


End file.
